These Scars That We Share
by davidjoker
Summary: Luffy and Nami meet as kids, both orphans in the one piece world. (A different version of One Piece I guess.) Re-post of my first story.


A/N: So this is a re-post of my very first story. I didn't change anything in the first 2 or 3 chapters but I did change the plot. The original idea for this one was overly dramatic. So I'm combining it with another idea of mine to make it more one piece like. But it's still an A/U. So it takes place in the One Piece world, but things are VERY different. Hard to explain. It'll start with Luffy and Nami as kids; luffy 8 and nami 9. After that they'll go into their early teens; 13 and 14, then later teens like 17 and 18. The later teens will have some mild rated M stuff but maybe just rated T. When they're adults; 19 and 20, that's when things start to get rated M.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **THESE SCARS THAT WE SHARE**

 **Chapter one: Stumbling upon an alley cat.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A young boy, no older then eight; could be seen fading in and out of the street lamps, as he walked through the stormy night. Seeing as the clouds were blocking any natural light, the street lamps would appear nothing more then stage lights; illuminating only spots within the shadows of the side walk. The occasional lights he stepped into could reveal he was wearing an old red vest and some old jeans that were torn in a way you would've mistaken them for shorts. Then to top off his look, he wore an old straw hat; which was doing a good job at protecting its owner from the drizzling rain.

"Hm?" He stopped in his tracks when he heard something. Turning to the right he could see a barely lit alley. There was a bit of light coming from slightly opened rectangular shaped windows belonging to a bar on the right side of the alley. Music could be heard from within but it wasn't the sound the boy had heard.

With nothing better to do at the the moment, the boy decided to see what was making the strange noise. As he stepped into the dimly lit alley; the rain being stopped by the two overlapping roofs of the buildings, he could now hear that the strange noise was someone crying. Looking around he saw a few crates to the left of the alley along with some shattered glass here and there. When he looked to the right, he could see two metal trash cans next to each other up against the bar's wall, with a bit of space between them.

Walking further into the alley; he raised a brow when seeing something move in the corner of his eye between the two trash cans. He slowly poked his head over the first trash can and was surprised to see a little girl that looked about his age. From what little light he had to work with; he could see that the girl had shoulder length orange hair and was wearing a simple green jacket with a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of high top sneakers. She was sitting on the ground hugging her knees and crying into them.

Stepping in front of her with his arms crossing over his chest, tilting his head to the side with a frown he asked "Why are you crying?"

"Ah!" Startling the girl, she backed up further into the wall and looked up to him with wide eyes. " Don't hurt me p-pleas j-just g-g-go a-away!" She cried with teary and fear filled eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blindly stepping back with wide eyes, being startled himself from her sudden outburst. "I didn't mean to scare you-ah!" Unfortunately... he tripped on one of the crates landing on the broken glass. " Ah!" He shot straight up and started leaping around grabbing his bottom "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Again with this stupid glass!" Then he stopped when he heard a small giggle.

Looking back to the girl, he could see she had a small smile but was still crying. She was using her right hand to wipe away her tears and her left sleeve to clean under her nose.

Losing her smile, she examined the boy. He looked about the same age as her. She also saw that he was a bit dirty looking and his clothes looked old and torn. There were no marks on his face other than the smudges of dirt. Then she noticed an old straw hat with holes and rips in the brim and crown sitting atop his black hair. "What do you want?" She asked with a bit of a quiver in her voice; calming down a bit from seeing he was just a kid but still felt a little scared.

Putting his hands down; seeming to completely forget about the pain from the glass, he shrugged his shoulder's. " I heard something while I was walking so I came to see what it was." Turning around he flipped one of the small wooden crates and sat on it facing her.

"Oh." She said; hugging her knees back to her chest. They just sat there staring at each other for awhile neither talking. Looking at him with teary eyes after the long silence she asked, "Did you see my Mom? She has orange hair and brown eyes like me."

Putting a thoughtful finger on his chin and leaning his head to the side, he tried to recall if he had seen someone that looked like her. _Hmm, what did I see when I was walking? hm... there was that fat kid with black hair that didn't want to share his pie. Stupid fat kid; All I wanted was a slice! He had five of them he wouldn't have missed one slice! After that I stole the left over meat the butcher threw out, but then he chased me out and I couldn't get all of it. What did he care if I took the meat? Its bad enough I had to fight that stupid dog for the little bit I took. Hmm... then it started raining and I was going to go look for more food before I went back to the pipe. Man i hope it isn't flooded like last time it rained. Lets see, hmm... then while I was walking I herd a noise and now here I am._

She looked at him with a frown when all he did; after lowering his hand from his chin, was stare at her with a blank face. "Well?" She asked. "Did you see her?" Her voice a little rasp.

"See who?"

Frowning with tears threatening to come back she asked "My Mom. Did you see her?"

Hearing the quiver in her voice again, he looked at her with a sad face of his own, "Sorry," He said; slowly shaking his head. " your the only one I've seen that looks like you." He could see the color drain from her already pale face.

"Oh," She said, sniffling and wiping her nose on her jackets sleeve then letting out a shaky. "...OK." She then placed her head on her knees again, facing the entrance to the alley. She felt so alone at that moment. Where was she? Where was her Mom? She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should wait here just in case her Mom was looking for her. If her Mom was looking for her. Tears were falling down the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

They fell back into quietness, the only sound was the rain hitting the overlapping roofs until "Do you know where you live?" He suddenly asked.

Lifting her head to face him, she shook her head no. " We just got here three night's ago. We don't have a place to live yet." Tears running down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivering.

"Hmm." He hummed, nodding; he understood what not having a home was like. He's know for a long time. "Well," He started, he was trying to decide if he should share his food with her or not. She was all alone now it would seem. When his ebony eyes met with her big brown ones; he could see just how alone, sad, and frightened she was. He didn't want to see her like that; he wanted her to smile. Maybe giving her a LITTLE of his food would make her smile. After all that's what always made him happy. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a bright smile as he stood up from the crate and pointed his thumb to the entrance of the alley, " I was just going to get some meat if you want to come." He waited for her to answer. Maybe this would be a good chance at making a friend. Ever since he was six the only person he could really talk to was himself; not that that was weird or anything. At least not to him.

She stared at him for awhile, thinking of what she should do. On one hand if she stayed here, she could hide her self and hope her Mom would find her. But on the other; she really didn't want to be alone right now. Not to mention she was starting to get hungry and there was a chance she would run into her Mom while walking around with him. But then again she doesn't really know who this kid is. Looking at his smile though, she oddly felt safe. There was something about his smile that made him look so sure of himself and it made her feel like she could trust this kid.

A small smile coming to her face; she sniffed up the snot coming from her nose and wiped away her tears. "OK." She said with a nod to answer his question. She gave him her hand to help her up.

With a smile that turned into a giant grin he grasped her hand and puled her up. Seeing her smile come back to her face he couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself.

Still holding his hand she introduced herself. "My name is Nami whats yours?"

"The names Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." She has a nice name he thought.

Letting out another giggle she asked "Monkey? Your last name is Monkey? That's a stupid name!" Her giggle tuning into a full blown laugh, letting go of his hand to grab her sides.

His grin now turning into an irritated frown. "Hey there's nothing wrong with my name!" He turned his head in a pout with his arms crossed back over his chest. "I bet you have a stupid last name." He couldn't help but feel a little happy hearing her laugh.

Calming down from her laughter she looked at him again. "I-I don't have a l-last name yet." She said trying to get her breath back.

"Why not?" He asked, titling his head in confusion.

Calming down and recomposing herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a questioning brow, "I,m too young?" She replied, a bit confused why he would ask that.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well," She lowered her arms and softly frowned. " Girls don't get last names until they're married. Whoever the girl chooses to marry she'll take that guys last name to show that she belongs to him. Haven't you're parents told you about this kind of stuff?"

Shrugging his shoulder's and looking to the side he answered " I never knew my Dad and I never really knew my Mom. She died along time ago. I remember her a little bit but not much."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She looked down in embarrassment, regretting bringing up the subject of parents.

"Don't worry about it!" He said grinning again "That's all in the past." He said trying to cheer her up.

Looking back up at him, feeling a little better at seeing his smile she asked "If you don't have parents who do you live with?" She asked it with caution knowing it might be a sore subject.

"I don't live with anyone. I've been on my own since I was six, living off what I can find."

Her eyes widen in shock. "You've been on your own since six?!" _How could he survive out here all alone? What kind of father would abandoned his child? As if losing your mom so young wasn't bad enough. I cant even imagine what he's been through._ She couldn't help but frown. Then again she might not have anyone anymore either. "How old are you now?" She asked, her voice and gaze softening as she hugged herself.

Still keeping his smile he said "I'm eight right now so I've been out here for... 2 years. How old are you?"

She couldn't help but smile when looking at his. " I'm nine. So," Putting her arms down, she looked out to the the entrance of the alley. "It looks like it stopped raining. Where were you planning on taking me to eat?" She asked; her smile turning into a glowing grin.

Grasping her hand in his he started to lead her out of the alley and onto the street. "Where I always go!" He said with a joyful tone. With her help they can carry more meat!

As she was being pulled out of the alley with him she asked "And where is that exactly?"

Turning to her he said, "To the butcher shop! He always has left over meat just sitting out side; but we gotta hurry up and get there before those stupid dogs do." And with that he took off running, dragging a surprised nami who was trying to keep up.

"Don't you think the shop would be closed by now?" She asked in between breathing so she could keep up with him. "And could you slow down!" She yelled with a mad glare.

"I sure hope its closed!" He yelled a little hopeful. "It'll make things a lot easier if he wasn't there."

"If who wasn't there? Your not gonna try to rob that place are you?" She asked with a frown. Still running behind him and holding onto his hand.

He turned around to face her; with his grin still in place "Of course not! I only take the stuff he throws away, but every time I try he chases me away! Its not like he's using it! Besides if I don't get it then those stupid dogs do!" He tuned back to look where he was going.

With the clouds dispersing and the moon and stars coming out she looked around to see where they were going. There were buildings here and there with most of them being two or three stories high. She saw mostly shops, so assumed they were in a shopping district. Before looking around to see more she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

Lifting her onto his shoulder and ignoring the surprised scream, he looked to her on his right "Come on Nami!~" He said with a whine. "Your to slow! The meats gonna be gone by time we get there!"

Her stomach was over his right shoulder so her head was towards his front and her legs were hanging from behind him. He had a tight grip around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Beats walking. She thought as she was looking at his face before turning her gaze ahead of her. The buildings; to her surprise, were going by a lot quicker. Ahead was a neon light that said 'Zeff's butcher shop' and it was connected to a red bricked building that stood two stories high with wide store windows on the first and windows you would see on a house on the second. She guessed the owner was living on the second floor.

Luffy turned a sharp right into another alleyway and then a left so they were behind the butcher shop. Once he was there he put Nami down only to receive a hard fist to the top of the head and he dropped to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt Nami!" He whined with a pout while rubbing the bump on his head.

She looked down at him with an angry face "Good! Its supposed to hurt! You don't just go lifting people up you idiot!" Then she put a thoughtful finger on her chin "But we did get here pretty fast and I didn't have to run all the way."

Luffy looked up at her with an angry face of his own. "Then why did you hit me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Because I felt like it." She said with a smile. Then she extended her hand to help him up.

Luffy looked at her suspiciously before taking her hand to stand up. "Do you always hit people you've just met?" he asked with a frown as he stood on his feet.

She shrugged her shoulder's "Only the ones I like." She replied; keeping her smile.

He smiled back at her and was about to say thanks before he suddenly looked to his left and sniffed the air. Looking around everything seemed to be in the same place as last time. There was a back door to the shop made of metal with two small wooden steps in front of it and two trash cans to the left of the door. The thing he was looking for was on the left side of the trash cans, it was a huge wooden crate with bags of the unused meat. He let go of her hand and took off towards the meat.

Raising her brow in curiosity, she followed him. "Is that what you're looking for?" She asked.

He bent over into the crate and pulled out a trash bag. "Yup!" He replied happily, opening the bag. " I came here earlier but the old man chased me away." He turned to her with a frown "All I could get was a small bag that was on top." He tied the bag back up and went to the crate to get another.

Nami looked at the bag with a disgusted face "hold on!" She yelled getting Luffy's attention "Do you actually think I'm gonna eat that?!"

Luffy jumped up and put his hand over Nami's mouth to keep her quit. "Shhh! You're to loud Nami! The old guy is gonna wake up!" He said in a loud whisper.

Her eyes were wide at first, but then they turned into a threatening glare that said 'Let. Go. NOW'.

Looking into her eyes he got the message and withdrew his hands quickly. "Sorry." Never in his life was he afraid, but the look she just gave him sent a threatening shock down his spine. " Whats the matter?" He asked with a confused frown. "I thought you said you were hungry." He replied to her rather loud question.

"I am hungry." She said with a frown and her eyes going back to normal. "But this is trash Luffy. I'm not going to eat from the trash like some animal."

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because its disgusting Luffy!" She said in a loud whisper.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He said while shrugging his shoulder's. "All we have to do is clean it with water then cook it." Why was she so worried? Its free food!

"Even if you clean it, its still from the trash." She murmured.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at her with a frown. "So? We don't have any money and everything else is closed. It's either this or starve." He shrugged his shoulder's and lowered his arms.

Nami sighed and looked down at the bag. Her stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach. Looking up at Luffy she saw something in his eyes. It looked like he was pleading with her to eat with him. "Why do you care if I eat or not?" She asked; her face turning sad.

Putting a smile on his face he looked into her big brown eyes. "Because were friends." He said with a shrug. Then he raised his hands and grasped her shoulder's "Friends take care of each other right? I just want to make sure your OK."

She tore her eyes from his and looked at the soft heartfelt smile he had. She could tell he had meant every word that he said. How could she say no to that? She turned her head away from him and looked up to hide her smile. "Ugh fine. I'll eat." She said in a fake irritated tone. This was the first time anyone had ever called her a friend. She's never had any before.

Her and her Mom were poor so she couldn't afford any clothes that didn't have holes and rips in them. Because of this most of the kids would call her names and even sometimes hit her till she cried. The ones that didn't were either laughing or just sat their and acted as if nothing was wrong. She would come home crying and with a new bruise every day from school to her Mom. That was the reason they moved to this city. All they had were the clothes on their backs and a few Thousand berri that they got from selling all their stuff. She couldn't help but remember everything that had happened to her.

FLASH BACK.

 **Three nights ago.**

"Mom?" Nami asked, looking up at her Mother.

Her Mother looked down at her. "Yes?" She answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So for those of you who've already read this story, trust me there's going to be some new stuff.


End file.
